meister love nimportenawack
by Sangoney
Summary: Voila que Liz concocte un plan machiavelique pour mettre un fou de la symétrie et une maka tchopeuse ensemble ! son but : le réussir avant les grande vacances !
1. Chapter 1

Salut les poteaux ! Ceci est ma première fanfic ( ne me jetez pas de cailloux siouplaît T_T) avec comme personnage principale *_tatammm* _Kid et Maka ! je vous pris de ne pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe

ENJOY

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Kid tu m'écoute ?

- Hein ? de quoi ?

Le jeune fils de maitre shinigami n'avait pas saisit un seul mots de ce que venait de dire l'ainée des sœurs pistolet trop occupé a observer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ..

-Tiens tiens ca ne serais pas notre chère Maka que tu regarde là ?

-q-quoi no-non pas du tout !

Liz pouffas

-Tu mens très mal tu sais ? Alléééééé avoue !

-mmhh

C'est vrais que Maka avait beaucoup plus de succès auprès des garçons depuis qu'elle était passé entre les mains expertes de liz pour un relooking et l'ainée des sœurs Thrompson savait maintenant pourquoi Soul n'appelait plus sa meister « planche à pain »

-MOUAHAHAHA PROSTERNEZ VOUS DEVANT VOTRE DIEU !

-Maaakaaaa CHOP !

Par contre black star se prenait toujours autant de maka chops et bientôt Tsubaki dut ramasser ce qui restait de son meister ,c'est a dire plus grand chose

-Hihi Maka n'a pas perdu la main on dirait

-Pas cool

-Ce n'est pas symétrique

-Girafe !

-JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

-MAKA CHOP !

Stein poussas un soupir blasé ; ses cours ressemblaient plus à un salon de thé plutôt qu'à une salle de classe . Heureusement que les vacances d'été arrivaient à grand pas .

**Notes de l'auteure ****: voili voilou je sais que ce chapitre est très, mais alors très court mais c'est juste un aperçu de ce que je (pense) faire . **

**reviews ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**mot de l'auteure ****: Je sais , je sais le premier "chapitre" était carrément médiocre -_- , MAIS j'ai une très bonne excuse : c'est ... OH MON DIEU ! REGARDEZ ! UN LAMA VOLANT ! *moi partant en courant dans un nuage de poussière* bref : je suis une misérable larve -_-; **

**En tout cas , merci à ****Hatsuiyo-chan**** et ****luciiile**** pour vos reviews **

**bonne lecture a tous de la part de la larve insignifiante **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous voici donc, par un bel après-midi ensoleillé ( si on peu dire que c'est un soleil ) , après les cours , à la célèbre école Shibusen **, **Institut fondé par maître Shinigami dans le but de former les Meisters et leurs armes afin d'empêcher la résurrection du Grand Dévoreur. Mais bref on en n'a strictement rien à faire. Intéressons nous plutôt à un certain groupe d'étudiants de cette prestigieuse école ...

- J'AI LA DAAAALLE !

La tête bleu là qui vient d'exprimer à voix haute sa famine ,c'est BlackStar , un casse cou qui crie sur tous les toits qu'il est un dieu , à croire qu'il aime se prendre des maka chops .

- Tiens maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il est midi passé !

Celle-là , c'est Liz. Sa principal occupation dans la vie sont ses ongles et les plans foireux pour mettre machin avec bidule.

-*tout le monde avec la grousse goute style manga* ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIT !

- Patty ! Descends de là tout de suite ! Tu vas abimer la symétrie de cette magnifique fontaine !

Vous l'aurez deviné , celui-là , c'est Death de kid notre fou de la symétrie .

- WOUAAAA JE SUIS UNE GIRAFE !

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi cette fille a une étrange fascination pour les girafes. Elle est la petite sœur de Liz et ce prénomme Patty. .

-J'le sens mal là .

Le pessimiste aux cheveux blanc , c'est Soul . Mais il n'avait pas tort sur ce point là car soudain ,sous le poids de notre girafe girl , la (comme dirait kid) magnifique fontaine s'écroula et bientôt kid se retrouva à genoux , fesses en l'air, son poing frappant le sol , marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles sous le fou rire de Patty.

Tiens , j'ai failli oublier notre chère et timide Tsubaki riant dans un coin des mésaventures de Patty. Mais attendez, il manque une tête ...

-Tiens, vous n'avez pas vue Maka ?

-*soul et kid ( qui venait de se lever) d'une seule voix *Quoi ? elle n'est pas avec vous?

-Non, elle est partie étudier a la bibliothèque.

-*tout le monde* LIZ ! C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS !

Soudain Liz eut une illumination ( vous savez, la petite ampoule au dessus de la tête) et s'approcha de Kid un sourire de sadique affiché sur le visage . Kid avala difficilement sa salive en voyant ce "visage non appréciable de tous " qu'on pouvait traduire par " la tête de Liz quand elle tramait encore un plan foireux . "

- kid mon petit Meister préféré ... viens là !

- GNAWW !

En essayant de s'échapper des griffes de notre monstre du romantique...

( *Liz* hé ! tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? *moi* écoute : j'écris exactement la version des faits du coté de Kid alors ... *Kid* Sangoney ! tu veux ma mort ou quoi !)

Breeef je disais : En essayant de s'échapper des griffes de notre monstre du romantique, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux et bientôt fut traîné par Liz .

( *?* PAR LES TROUS DE NEZ ! *moi* merci Patty pour cette précision ...)

Mais, quel est le plan de Liz ?

_**A SUIVRE ...**_

**PS**** : AH OUI ! C'EST VRAI ! en fait j'ai décidé de faire des petits chapitres mais en grande quantité pour plus de suspens!**

**-mouais ... dis plutôt que t'as la flemme .**

**- ROUAAAF C'EST BON ! OK ! J'AI LA FLEMME C'EST VRAI ! **


End file.
